Blooming Love
by Magical Kitty
Summary: Lee, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata all go on a mission one day. They decide to split up into groups of two. By these groups spending time with each other, Will they also grow to love each other? LeeSaku NaruHina
1. 1 Start of the Mission

Hey, everyone! Ok so I finally decided to write another story… lol well, I hope you like it. It's dedicated to Animelover5.6. You rock! Well, here ya go! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started inTown HallinKonoha.Naruto and Sakura were there so they could go on a mission. It was just them, since Sasuke had left the village already and Kakashi was already on a different mission.

"Hmm…" Said Tsunade, the new Hokage. "I'll see what I can find for you…" She began rummaging through some papers. She finally pulled one out. "Ah, Naruto, Sakura. You two came just in time. I needed two more genin for this mission…" Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Um, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said timidly, "What do you mean you needed two more people?"

"We needed four people for a certain mission. We already have two people that applied, and now you guys are the other two." She replied back.

"And who are the other two that are going with us?" Asked Naruto.

"Ah, that would be Hinata and Rock Lee." Tsunade replied. Naruto and Sakura nodded. "In fact, they're waiting at the village entrance. If you guys are ready, you should go now. They'll explain the mission to you."

"Right." Sakura said, and walked off. Naruto followed.

"Hinata and Bushy Brow, huh?" Naruto said to his team mate. "This should be interesting…"

"What's Lee doing on a mission, anyway? I thought his leg was sprained." Sakura said, referring to an injury he had gotten while training a while ago.

"Well, that was quite a while ago. I think it's pretty much healed by now." Sakura still looked worried. She sighed.

"If you say so…" Naruto grinned widely.

"Heh heh… if I didn't know any better, I'd say you like him, Sakura-chan!" Sakura glared at him.

"WHAT? No way! Besides, why do you care? I thought you liked me."

"Not really… in fact, Hinata…" His voice trailed off.

"Hm? What was that?"

"Uh, nothing!"

"You said something, Naruto. Now tell me!" He looked up, and saw Lee and Hinata standing around.

"Too late, we're already here!" Lee turned around.

"Hey, look Hinata! It is Sakura-san and Naruto-kun!" He exclaimed. Hinata blushed and turned around.

"Naruto-kun…?" She asked quietly. Lee blushed too.

"Yeah, and Sakura-san too! I bet they are going on the mission with us!"

"Hi guys!" Naruto greeted while waving. "We're going on the mission with you!" Well, Lee's good at guessing, lol.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Sakura-san." Lee greeted back. Hinata said nothing.

"Hi guys!" Sakura replied. "Tsunade-sama didn't really explain the mission to us, so can you guys tell us?"

"Of course!" Lee replied eagerly. "You see, we are of to a journey in the Land of Waves. Apparently, Neji was also on some kind of mission there, but he has been captured. And it is our duty to save him!"

"Can't Neji help himself instead of wasting his time doing nothing?" Naruto complained.

"As strong as Neji may be, he is being heavily guarded right now in prison. He cannot escape!"

"Right…" Hinata said barely above a whisper. "Neji-sama… needs us."

"Easy for you to say, you're his cousin." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, stop being rude and let's go!" Sakura cried. She walked off.

"Sakura-san is right!" Lee said proudly, "We must stop wasting our time here while Neji needs our help! We shall go forth, to the Land of Waves, defeat our enemies and---"

"Hey, Bushy Brow!" Naruto cried, "Come on!" Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were already way ahead of him. Lee ran after them.

In some forest outside of the village:

"Well now that that's settled," Naruto said, obviously trying to act like the leader, "I think we should split up into groups of two. It would be easier that way instead of walking around in a whole group."

"I think you're right." Sakura agreed.

"But who will be with who?" Lee asked.

"I don't know… how about Hinata chooses who she wants to be with, and then we'll go from there?" They all faced her. She hesitated and began to squirm around and blush.

"Um… uh…" She obviously wanted to be with Naruto, but she was too shy to say it. "Naruto-kun…" She whispered.

"Hm? What was that, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…" She said a little louder, but they still couldn't hear her. Sakura sighed and walked closer to her.

"Ok, Hinata." She said. "Just whisper it in my ear and I'll tell them what you said, ok?" Hinata nodded. She whispered the name in Sakura's ear. "Ok… Hinata wants to be with Naruto." Hinata's face turned bright red.

"Ok, so it's Sakura and Bushy Brow, and me and Hinata." _Yes yes yes!_ Lee thought. _I will show Sakura-san I am worthy!_

"Right!" Lee saluted. He turned to Sakura. "I will protect you with my life, Sakura! That is a promise!" She smiled.

"I'm sure you will, Lee…" She said, remembering the time he saved her from the Sound ninja.

"And without further ado," Naruto said, "LET'S GO!" They all just stood there.

"…Well?" Sakura asked.

"Are we gonna go or what?" Naruto also asked rhetorically. Then he snapped his fingers. "Wait!" He cried, "I have something for all of us."

"Now isn't the time for gifts, Naruto."

"Not that kind of something, Sakura. It's these!" He pulled out four small devices from his pocket. Everyone was silent for a moment as they stared at them.

"And… what are those?" Lee asked. Naruto paused.

"…I don't know."He replied flatly. Hinata, Lee and Sakura fell down, anime style. "But! You put them in your ear and you can talk to each other and stuff!"

"So, they are basically communicators?"

"Well not all of us are smart, Bushy Brow!" Naruto complained while pouting. He handed the communicators out to everyone. "This way, we can talk to each other even though we're all not together!"

"Wow, Naruto. You actually thought of something smart for once!" Sakura said, smiling. Naruto grinned proudly.

"Aw, it was nothing!" He slightly blushed. "Anyway, let's go… for real this time!" Everyone nodded and took off in the trees.

-----------------------------------------

I tried to make everyone in character… well I guess Naruto was a little OOC since he doesn't really like Sakura anymore… Hopefully I'll make a longer chapter next time, right? Well, until next time...


	2. 2 Spiders and Ramen

LIKE, OH EM GEE! I UPDATED! OO didn't think I would, huh? Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long… I'll try to update more often, ok? So here you go: 

Chapter 2!

"So… why are we walking again?" Sakura asked, pushing some branches out of her way.

"Because, Sakura-san, we will waste too much of our energy by leaping through the trees!" Lee replied. "It is much better if we walk."

"If you say so…" She said skeptically. She glanced over the horizon and noticed the sun was getting ready to set. But while she was looking, she didn't notice where she was going and tripped over a root growing out of the ground.

"Sakura!" Lee said, rushing over to help her. "Are you ok?" He offered her his hand and she swatted it away.

"I don't need your help!" She said, her face red from the embarrasment of falling. "I can help myself… I'm not some baby, you know." She got up and dusted herself. Lee was silent for a second.

"You are right. I am sorry, Sakura." He bowed a little. She sighed heavily.

"It's ok… and I'm sorry… you were just trying to help." A small smile split across her face and she shrugged. She then continued walking. Lee followed. While Sakura was pushing some branches out of her path, a huge spider dropped down from its web and was dangling right in front of her face. She froze from being startled, and then screamed and ran to Lee. She grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"Sakura? What is wrong?" He asked.

"Th-there's a huge sp-spider over there!" She said, pointing to the branch. She let go of him as he put a hand on his hip and wagged a finger at her.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Now now, Sakura. Spiders are not scary once you learn more about them! Watch." He moved his way over to it. "I am sure you did not mean to scare Sakura-san, Mr. Spider!" He said, getting closer. "I think I will name you Bob!" He said as he was moving away the branches to see it.

"Lee? Do you--" A splash of green went past Sakura. "See it…?" She turned around and saw Lee running for his life, it seemed.

"AHHHHH! HUGE SCARY SPIDER!" He screamed. Sakura couldn't see him anymore.

"Lee? WAIT FOR ME!" She yelled, running after him. _Boys…_ She thought to herself.

After much running:

Lee and Sakura were kneeling on the ground, panting. Sakura was the first to get up after catching her breath.

"What happened to 'Spiders are not scary once you learn more about them!'!" She asked, mimicking Lee. He, too, got up.

"This was different! That spider was huge!" He cried. She was silent.

"Well… I'm sure it was harmless…" She said quietly, looking down at the ground. "I mean… it's not like it was hurting us, right…?"

"Right! See? I told you you would not be scared of spiders if you learned more about them!" She looked up at him, dumbfounded.

"Wait a second Lee… did you… _plan_ that whole 'running away from the spider' thing?"

"…No. But I guess it helped you realize it anyway!" Sakura chuckled.

"You're funny, Lee…"

"I try to be…" He replied, his cheeks a light pink.

"Well, you do a good job of it." She smiled at him. His pinkish cheeks turned red as she smiled. She started walking again and he followed her.

**Ok, let's see what Naruto and Hinata are doing now, shall we?**

"Wow, Hinata, you sure are quiet." Naruto said. They stopped leaping through the trees and also decided to just walk. Hinata's response was just a faint blush and a "Mmhmm…" Naruto sighed. "Man! I'm hungry! I wish I had some ramen right now!" Hinata looked up at him, who was only a few feet ahead of her.

"Oh! N-Naruto!" She said while fumbling with her pack. He looked at her. "I… I have some… some ramen… with me…" She pulled out a package of ramen that wasn't cooked yet. Naruto grinned.

"Hey! You like ramen, too?" He asked happily. She blushed and nodded. The truth was, she was never really fond of ramen, but she thought if she made a habit of eating it more often, she would grow to like it, and she thought maybe she could catch Naruto's attention that way. "That's awesome! We should go to Ichiraku more often together, then!"

"Y-You mean like a d-date…?" Naruto scratched his chin in thought.

"Well… not really a date… but whatever. You stay here, Hinata. I'm going to go look for some wood so we can start a fire and cook ramen!" He cried. Then he ran off. She smiled. Me and Naruto-kun… on a date? She thought. The thought of it made her blush grow deeper. She sighed dreamily. Her dreamy thoughts were broken by someone talking in her ear.

_"Hello? Naruto? Hinata? Are you there?"_ The voice was from Rock Lee, trying to communicate with them through their devices. She pressed a button on it.

"Oh! Lee! Sakura!" She said quietly, but loud enough so he could hear her. "I-I'm here, but Naruto-kun is off getting some firewood… t-to start a fire…"

_"Obviously."_ Sakura added through her communicator.

_"Hi guys!"_ Naruto said happily.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! You can hear Lee-kun and Sakura-chan talk as well?"

_"Well duh, I have a communicator in my ear too, right?"_ Hinata blushed from embarassment.

"Mm… I guess you're right. S-Sorry…" Naruto chuckled.

_"It's ok, Hinata… So what did you want anyway, Bushy Brow?"_

_"We just wanted to see if you guys were safe. And I guess you are."_ Then all of a sudden, Hinata heard Sakura screaming in the background, Lee yelling, and then there was static.

"Sakura-chan? Lee-kun?" She asked frantically. What do I do, what do I do? She hopelessly thought in her mind. Then she heard something behind her.

"Hey, Hinata! I'm back with the firewood!" Naruto said happily. Hinata ran over to him.

"Naruto-kun! D-did you hear th-them screaming?"

"Hm? Hear who screaming?"

"Sakura and Lee! Th-they were screaming! D-didn't you hear them!"

"…No. I turned my communicator off before I heard them."

"Well… sh-shouldn't we go help them…?"

"…We should, but they can take care of themselves. They're ninja. And besides, Sakura has Bushy Brow by her side. He'll protect if something bad happens to her!"

"But…" She sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right…"

"If they need our help, they'll tell us. Let's just eat, and we'll try to talk to them tomorrow, ok?" She nodded in agreement. They made use of a log that was laying around nearby, and sat on it. Naruto was cooking the ramen while Hinata just sat there and said nothing. They both noticed the sun was starting to set.

"Nice sunset, huh?" Naruto asked her with a big grin.

"Mm… Mmhmm…" Was all she said with a blush.

"You know, Hinata… you don't have to be so shy. I mean, it's just me…" _That's why I'm feeling so shy,_ She said in her mind.

"Y-yeah… I guess you're right…" Naruto started slurping his ramen.

"Hey Hinata, aren't you hungry? Do you want some ramen?"

"Uh… no thanks…"

"Sure you do! You haven't eaten in a while, so here!" Before Hinata had a chance to reply, Naruto grabbed some ramen with his chopsticks and stuffed them in her mouth. She looked very surprised but then ate it.

"N-Naruto-kun… are you sure you want my g-germs?"

"Eh, who cares? You're not sick, so I won't get sick!" He grinned. Hinata blushed.

"Well… if you s-say so…" After Naruto finished eating his ramen, they lay down on the ground and fell asleep.  
----------------------------------------

Chappy 2 for ya! dont kill me for not updating in forever! I'll try to update as soon as i can next time, k?


End file.
